In order to reduce power consumption of a terminal and prolong standby time of a terminal battery, discontinuous reception (DRX, Discontinuous Reception) is introduced in communication. As shown in FIG. 1, a DRX cycle length refers to a time length from a wake-up time to a next wake-up time. One DRX cycle length includes a wake-up period and a sleep period. In a wake-up period, a terminal is woken up to receive a paging message and execute measurement. The reception of a paging message is mainly to monitor, in real time, whether a network side pages a current terminal; and the execution of measurement is to select, in real time, according to system messages of a current cell and a neighboring cell, a most suitable cell to camp on, so as to make the terminal in a better network state. A paging process is generally initiated by a CN (Core Network, core network). The terminal wakes up every DRX period to read a paging instruction channel and determines whether the terminal is paged or actively initiates a service. When being paged, the terminal initiates a service. If the terminal is neither paged nor actively initiates a service, the terminal enters a sleep period to reduce power consumption.
In an existing communication network system, a DRX cycle length between a terminal and the same base station, which is agreed by the terminal and a network, is fixed. A CN controls the number of times of a paging operation and the base station initiates a paging operation every DRX period. Each time a paging operation arrives, a terminal device wakes up to complete a monitoring task and a measurement task, namely, enters a wake-up period.
In the foregoing process, a condition of a network where a mobile terminal camps and a moving state of the terminal are not considered. Each time a paging period arrives, the mobile terminal enters a wake-up period, which causes a problem that power consumption of the terminal is high.